To Turn Back
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: Two hours away from her team with no cell signal and a bad feeling that flowed through every inch of her body. She needed to turn back...But she was almost there and she had a witness to interview. Besides, everything will be fine, completely fine and she will be back by 6.But the witness is actually dead, and now Emily and JJ are chained to a cement wall with now way out.
1. Back by 6

To Turn Back

A Criminal Minds Story

by HCBalwayshappy

It was a rainy July afternoon and the temperature was cool and there was a slight wind which created a welcome breeze. The last two days had been scorching hot and it had been nearly unbearable. The weather was partly why she volunteered to take this drive, it had given her some time to think and sort things out. This case has just been strange and tough for the entire team. She blames the heat mostly, but she knows that it really is because it's only the second case they have taken since the event that happened two months ago. Emily shook her head from that thought because it only depressed her to remember it.

Sighing she looked through the window as thousands of trees streaked past on both sides of the car. It really was a beautiful sight and she decided she would like to go camping in these woods. If it wasn't for the fact that they had found four bodies of women in their late thirties to mid forties dumped there after being tortured and finally stabbed to death. This is why she is driving a total of two hours one way to meet with a Mr. Jones who lives in the area. Apparently Mr. Jones knows the area very well and heard something late last night that he thought would be helpful. But of course wouldn't share it on the phone.

Emily looked at the clock. It was 3:00 in the afternoon now and she was about 20 minutes away, so if the interview takes less than an hour she could be back by 6:00. She checked her phone, which currently had no signal, and she suddenly had the chills.

As Emily got out and walked towards the seventy year old man's house she had this sudden urge to turn around and drive back. _It'll be fine Emily, what harm could an old man do. Besides he doesn't even fit the profile. _ Her stomach got tighter as she climbed the three steps, _something is wrong. _She thought. Each time she knocked on the door her breathing was faster. A rustling sound in the trees to her left caught her attention as she rang the door bell. And suddenly her Best friend's irrational fear of the woods seemed quite understandable. Her head snapped back to the door as she heard the lock turn and saw the door knob move. Everything was in slow motion and Emily was suddenly very uncomfortable. The old wood door swung open, a strong arm yanked her inside, and then everything went black.

When Emily came to she had a terrible head ache, she shifted around only to realize that her right arm wouldn't move and with an agonizing turn of her neck she saw that it was chained to the cement wall. She pulled at the chain willing it to release her wrist, but knew it was of no use. It was so tight she could already feel the metal binding digging and pulling at her skin. The left side of her face felt tight and itchy, so Emily brought her hand up to feel it. It was sticky and it throbbed looking at her finger she saw that it was covered in a red substance. _Blood… well at least you know you were hit in the head. _And that was the only thing she was sure about.

After she had taken a quick check of all of her fingers and toes and her vision stopped swaying, she finally looked around. She was in a square room with one metal door that had no handle. The floor was covered in dirt and there was blood patches along the wall and floor. Emily was bound in the back right corner of the room…

A sudden sound from the left side of the room caused Emily to freeze unable to look towards it. Then there was a moan, it was coming from a person.

"Owwww." A voice said. _Was that me? _Emily asked herself, but she knew it wasn't. With another painful turn of her neck she looked at the corner and gasped.

"JJ!"

And there she was… her blond colleague slumped in the corner with blood dripping down her the side of her head. _Why is she here?_

"Em?" Her Best friend slowly pushed herself back so that she was leaning against the wall. She lightly touched her forehead and then sighed leaning her head back. JJ turned and showed a small smile, "I told you to drive back."

Then Emily remembered… JJ had come with her. She was in the car and when they had gotten out JJ had wanted to turn around. Emily did too, but they needed to interview Mr. Jones. Emily thought she was alone, but JJ was there. She was always there.

"Yeah. I know." Emily shrugged.

* * *

How was it? I haven't posted anything in a long time, but I wanted to write this story. And stories should be shared right? Anyway thank you for reading. Thanks!

-HCB


	2. Mr Jones

To Turn Back

A Criminal Minds Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Emily wasn't sure how long they had been down there. The only light in the room came from a small light bulb that was stuck to the ceiling. There had been no word from their captor, no sounds, no nothing. Emily was beginning to think that he stuffed them in a storm cellar in the middle of the woods to rot. Her head still ached and her wrist constantly throbbed, it was also turning an angry red color.

"I'm sorry," Emily abruptly stated as she turned to look at her friend. JJ stopped pulling at her own chain that bound her to the wall and looked at her. Her eyes went wide and she didn't say anything. "I should have turned back. You were right."

"It was just a feeling Em, and you had it to. Plus you had a job to do. We didn't know what was going to happen. It was all so quick," JJ smiled, hoping to comfort her friend.

"I just - I am sorry that you have to go through this so soon after what happened two months ago," Emily said. JJ suddenly was overwhelmed with fear and she put a hand over her stomach and grimaced as if the pain was still there. Emily gave a small comforting smile to her friend because she understood.

Clonk! Clonk! Clonk!

The sound of footsteps getting louder and closer brought their gazes to the door. Emily stared at the handle – less door as it seemed to get bigger and heavier with each clonk of a foot as if it would soon be so close that it would crush her when it opened. But it didn't and the door swung open with a loud screeching sound as metal brushed against metal and Emily had to resist the urge to shield her ears.

A very large man stood at the opening, his face shadowed by the contrasting colors from the well lit room and the completely dark hallway that made it look as if their captor had come from nothing.

"Hello, Agent Prentiss." Emily shot a look to JJ before she returned her glance towards the Unsub. He completely stepped into the room, so that the light hit his entire body and his face was revealed, but with him followed an awful stench that completely filled up the room. Emily had to hold down a gag that was involuntarily finding its way up her throat. Blinking a couple of times as her eyes watered, she again looked at the man. He was big and tall at least 6"2 and no fewer than 230 pounds. His teeth were bright white, but he looked as if he hadn't showered or slept for days. His eyes were a light brown that matched his unkempt hair. "I believe you know where I can find something that I want."

"Where is Mr. Jones?" Emily asked making direct eye contact, "And who are you?"

"He left," the Unsub smiled again, "And don't act like you don't know me Agent. You took my wife from me!" Emily didn't make a sound when his boots made contact with her ribs. "WHERE IS SHE?" _Well I found the stressor _Emily thought as another hard kick found its target.

"Is that why you killed those women… to get back at your wife?" Emily shot back. The Unsub took a step back, but then he got real close, so close that his nose was nearly touching hers. Emily had to turn away as the revolting, gaseous smell of his breath blew in her direction. Suddenly Emily couldn't breathe and she was being pushed against the wall by a strong pair of hands. With her one free hand she clawed at his fingers, hoping to loosen them enough for some air. A gurgling sound found its way through her throat and out as her vision began to daze. Emily could hear JJ yelling in the background, urging and pleading at the man to let her go.

"Emily!" JJ screamed, tugging the chain that kept her from reaching her friend. She watched as the Unsub got real close to Emily's ear and whispered…

"I killed those women because I wanted to and I am going to do the same to you. And then I am going to do the same to my wife. And you are going to tell me where she is. And if you do… maybe I will spare your friend." Emily, overcome with rage used her free hand and her two fingers and stabbed at his eyes who then release his grip and stumbled back enough for Emily to bring her knee up and kick him as hard as she could in the chest with her foot. The man fell back with a thud. Quickly rising, with clenched fists and a bright red color he stomped out of the open door and slammed the heavy metal door shut behind him.

"Way to go Em," JJ stated smiling, but she didn't respond, "Emily are you alright?"

Emily a bit dazed finally looked over at her friend. "I'm fine Jayje. He didn't hurt you right?"

"No. But –."

"I'm fine; really, I think my nose got the worst of it. He reeked," Emily smiled and JJ chuckled looking down. Silence crept over them like a slow mist that swirled and twirled until it reached every corner of their small prison.

"Where do you think his wife is?" JJ asked breaking it.

"Mostly likely far, far away...," Emily rasped, her breathing returning to normal. Her eyelids were heavy and they begged her to close them for a little while. She leaned her head back and was starting to fade into a needed sleep when she heard JJ's reply…

"That is where I would be if my husband smelled like that." Emily smiled at the comment, but didn't open her eyes. She kept her body still, knowing that any movement would bring a striking pain to her ribs. The sound of JJ's even breath calmed her and soon Emily found herself drifting off. She was glad she wasn't alone. It made her feel guilty, but she was glad that JJ was with her. _The team will find us soon. _

As the nauseating stench slowly faded, the two friends fell into an uneasy and uncomfortable sleep, but had peace in knowing that the other was near.

At the precinct

"They've just found another body!" The sheriff told Agent Hotchner.

"Where?"

"About 10 miles from the road, buried a few feet deep-"

"Okay, Morgan and Reid go and –," Hotch began looking at his colleagues.

"Wait, the body has already been identified," The sheriff interrupted, "It's Mr. Jones."

Morgan looked at Hotch who looked at the clock on his phone. It was 8:37, and he had a bad feeling, "Call Garcia…"

It was two hours and thirty seven minutes past 6.

* * *

Well there it is! Thank you all for the reviews and thank you for reading.

-HCB


	3. Chapter 3

To Turn Back

A Criminal Minds Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

* * *

"Do you think it stopped raining?" JJ asked her small voice shattering the silence that seemed to swallow them whole for a long time. Emily opened her eyes and turned to look at her friend with raised eyebrows. She shifted her position a little bit trying to find some comfort, but immediately stopped as a dash of searing pain raced through her body. She knew JJ saw the flash of pain in her eyes and had noticed her stiff movements. "Em?"

"It's fine JJ. And I hope not."

"I love the rain." JJ stated staring at the wall in front of her while brushing her free hand through her messy hair. "Especially when there is a big storm outside and it's pouring, there is thunder, and lightning. " JJ placed her hand on her stomach and Emily knew what she was thinking. It rained on that night…two months ago.

"When I was younger I remember splashing through puddles, with my bright red boots, which had little monkeys on them. My mother would chastise me because I would get her shoes wet, or her pant leg. But I still jumped anyway," Emily smiled at the memory.

"So you have always been rebellious," JJ chuckled. Emily leaned her had back against the wall and winced. Feeling her friend's worried glance burning into the side of her skull, she asked.

"How is Henry doing?"

"Good. He still doesn't understand why I have been gone so long. Will has been great, but I know it's tough on him too."

"He'll understand someday and besides you will be home soon. And when we get out of this mess… I'll take you both out for ice cream," Emily said because suddenly Ice cream sounded very good. "And if it is raining we will splash in puddles."

JJ grinned, but she knew…_Never mind... And besides the team will be here soon. And they both could go home. _She thought happily. But then a very grim thought came to her.

"This unsub. He only kept his victims alive for…."

But the sudden screech of metal against metal, and the returning ruthless odor stopped any further conversation. And JJ spotted the glint of a shiny object in his hand… a shiny, sharp, stabby knife.

**Back at the precinct**

"The last four victims were alive for approximately 6 to 8 hours after their abduction. They were beaten severely and finally stabbed to death," Hotch reiterated. He was standing around a table with the majority of his team and a few other officers at the precinct. "And we now have reasonable cause to believe that he has taken…"

Ring! Ring! The loud sound of a cellular device brought the conversation to a stop as Morgan quickly dug into his pocket for his phone. "Hey Garcia. You're on speaker."

"Okay, so I dug into Mr. Jones's past and this is what I found. He has lived in that house for 30 years. His wife died ten years ago, so for the last five years he has been alone. Until… get this… two months ago he hired a Travis Malcolm to help him with the yard work. Malcolm is 45, his mother died at the age of 16 and his father was always on business trips. He spent most of his time home alone…"

"Any criminal history?"

"Ooh, at ten years old he was suspected of purposely stabbing his dog with a knife, but it was ruled an accident. The dog survived and oh my… "

"What?" Morgan demanded.

"His wife just filed for divorce 3 weeks ago."

"That's the stressor, Mr. Jones's residence is right in the middle of the unsub's comfort zone," Reid added.

"But that means that Emily a…"Garcia started her voice coming through the speaker.

"Garcia. See if you can find Malcolm's wife," Hotch interrupted, "The rest of us… suit up. We leave in ten. Rossi you coordinate with-" Just then a young deputy stepped in the room.

"Excuse me, agent Hotchner. There is a woman here to see you. She says that she knows who is killing all of these women. And that she is his wife. "

"Thank you. I'll talk to her. Never mind Garcia," Hotch added leaving the room.

"Thanks Baby Girl," Morgan said before hanging up. He looked at his watch. It was 10:52; it was 4 hours and fifty two minutes past 6.

Hotch sat across from Mrs. Malcolm in the interview room. "Hello Mrs. Malcolm, thank you for coming. We know of your husband and I was wondering if it would be okay if I asked you a few questions." She nodded. She looked worn down and tired, her dark brown hair was pulled back in a messy pony-tail and her eyes were red. "Why are you leaving your husband?"

"He… He started acting strange, and he never wanted me to leave the house. One day when I tried to leave for work he pulled a knife out, smiling he said that he felt like I should stay home today and that same night I noticed that he slept with the knife under his pillow. So I called my sister and when I had the opportunity to get away…I ran out the door, into the car, and to her house. I was scared…so scared." She stammered.

"It's okay, you did the right thing."

"I just hope Mr. Jones is alright, I shouldn't have left him there."

"I'm sorry, to tell you this, but Mr. Jones was found dead earlier this evening." Hotch added apologetically. Mrs. Malcolm looked up as if she'd been slapped in the face and Hotch could practically see the guilt taking over her body and blasting through her demeanor and expressions. "Mrs. Malcolm, you didn't do this. This isn't your fault." Hotch tried to comfort her, He then thanked her and went outside to meet his team who were ready to go. _We're coming. Hang on. We're coming. _

**Back with the Unsub**

"Where is my wife?!" Malcolm screamed for the gazillionth time as beat Emily with an array of hard kicks to the abdomen. Emily did her best to stay silent and not give in, but she couldn't stop the sounds of pain that would escape her lips. She knew that the unsub was yelling at her, and she could probably guess what he was saying, but she couldn't hear him. The pain was unbearable and she tried to fight back, but there was only so much she could do with one arm chained to the wall, but as close to the floor as it could get. She turned her head towards JJ. He has ignored her so far and for that she was grateful. She could see that her friend was yelling, her eyes expressed anger and fear and there was a stray tear slowly finding its way down her cheek. Then JJ's eyes met Emily's and there was concern. Emily held onto that because it was her only peace, while she was deafened by pain.

"Stop it! We don't know!" JJ screamed breaking eye contact with Emily and giving the unsub a stare so angry, it would kill if it could. Or at least seriously cripple someone.

"I know you know!" Malcolm screamed, but then he stopped and once again knelt down next to Emily. And pulled out the knife he had stuck in his back pocket, "I'll be back. But the next time I leave… you will be bleeding out on the floor, to die a slow and rather messy death. And then maybe your friend will tell me where my wife is." He laughed as he stood up to leave.

"You wish…" Emily snarled, a sudden feeling of strength boiling within her, Malcolm turned around amused… "Next time it is going to be me leaving while your body bleeds out on the floor and you'll die alone. All alone. And then I will tell your wife that she no longer has to deal with that revolting stench of your pathetic existence anymore, and she will thank me. Then she will be free and never think of you again. No one will ever think of you again." Defeated, Malcolm left slamming the door shut and stomping up the stairs. An unexpected feeling of loneliness swiftly draped over Emily's soul. And she was scared and she felt alone. But just as she was about to pass out she heard a familiar voice call out to her

_"Emily. You're okay. I'm here. I'll always be here. It's going to be okay." _And Emily believed it.

With her one finger JJ drew a picture in the dirt on the floor of her prison. It was a stick figure of a small boy smiling and in his hand there was a star. Just as she finished a small silent tear dripped off her chin and onto the image. _Mommy loves you Henry. _She said to herself before taking one last glance at the drawing before closing her eyes.

A sharp crack of thunder blasted through the air, while lightning lit up the sky, showing the way for four cars driving through the dark woods. It was 11:36…

Five hours and thirty six minutes past 6:00.

* * *

Thank you for the great reviews! And even to those of you who just read the story. Thank you!

-HCB


	4. Chapter 4

To Turn Back

A Criminal Minds Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

_"JJ! Stay awake. Help is here. You're going to be just fine!" Emily screamed at her best friend who was bleeding out on a cold floor._

_"Stay with me, Emily. Please?" JJ whispered._

_"Of course. I'll always be here," Emily smiled, "You are going to be fine. Just keep looking at me." She grabbed JJ's hand with her own as the paramedics desperately tried to stop the bleeding that was pouring from the unkind wound on her stomach. She clutched JJ's hand refusing to let go even as they put her on the stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance. _

_It started to rain. _

Emily quickly opened her eyes. Her heart was racing and her hands felt sticky as if the blood was still there. Glancing over to the left corner of the room she let out a relieved sigh to see that JJ was still here. She appeared tired and dirty, but relatively unharmed. She, herself felt weak and bruised…

"You probably broke a few ribs," JJ spoke softly, "well you definitely broke a few ribs. And your face doesn't look so good either."

"Well that might be because I feel like I was stuffed inside a dryer and left on tumble dry low for 52 minutes, or a couple of days," Emily joked, but at the same time she really didn't look so well. Her entire head felt swollen, and she was pretty sure if she moved an inch her ribs would just completely shatter. She was covered in dirt because of this filthy, grimy, foul, unclean, cold floor and she swears that the next time she sees a bar of soap she will cry.

"After this is over I am going to take a nice long bubble bath and after that I'll convince Morgan to give me a foot massage, have Rossi make me one of his famous pasta dinners, ask Reid what the probability is of Hotch giving us a few days off, Convince Hotch to give us those days off, have Garcia find some amazing spa prices for those days, and you, and I , and her will go and just relax."

JJ let out a genuine laugh as Emily smiled because laughing would hurt too much. She was serious though, they needed a girl's night. Leaning her head against the wall she felt strangely peaceful. It was absurd considering their situation, but she didn't feel scared or worried, she did feel pain, but it wasn't unbearable. She knew she wouldn't feel the same if JJ wasn't there. It sounds awful, but Emily knew she needed her friend. She felt better knowing that she was there and though she has been in situations like this before, alone… but it doesn't matter about then, she isn't alone now and she's so grateful. _But if he hurts her then there is no end to the pain that he will endure for the rest of forever. Because even if I am dead I will haunt him to the day he dies and so on making his feeble …_

Emily's noiseless rant was interrupted when the regrettably familiar sound of feet hitting stairs pounded through the room. The door screeched open and both Emily and JJ involuntarily gagged at the nauseating smell that hit them like a race car that just reached its personal best. His eye was bruised and nearly black from where Emily poked him and you could practically feel his anger. He held a shiny, sharp knife in his hand.

"Welcome to the your very last few hours Agent Prentiss. Shall we begin," He smirked. Emily unintentionally flinched. _At least he is still focused on me and not JJ _Emily thought as he got closer, but as she looked at the knife in his hand she could only wonder _But how much longer will that be. _JJ was watching her concerned, she was pretty sure her stomach was doing cartwheels and that she was going to throw up. She could only watch as he used his knee to pin down Emily's free arm, but could hardly look as he began to trace the knife down her forearm.

"Where is she Agent? Tell me where my wife is and all of this will end." He smiled in delight as she began to struggle. JJ's head and chest were pounding so hard that she was convinced that she would implode.

"You will never find her," Emily rasped defiantly, "She has already forgotten about you and is moving on with her life. And if, by chance she does think of you, it will only be a for a split second and then she'll remember that she won, she got out and left your revolting sight behind and she'll be comforted knowing that not far from now your bones will be rotting, unvisited in your unloved grave," One look and Malcolm knew she was telling the truth, and his control faltered. Regaining it, he smiled resting his forearms on his knee.

"That's too bad," He replied calmly, but you could practically see the steam rolling out of him. He then raised the knife above his head. Emily closed her eyes, but then turned to look at JJ who was frantically pulling at her chain.

"No! No! No!" She screamed, but stopped when she caught Emily's eye. Emily looked at her apologetically, but kept eye contact. Because the last thing she wanted to see before she died was something good, someone she loved and she felt that JJ knew that. A single tear escaped her eye. She knew that this was it for her, but Emily prayed that JJ would be spared.

Ring! Ring! A steady vibrating sound filled the room. Groaning Malcolm stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. A huge grin filled his face, "It seems that you are wrong Agent. My wife hasn't forgotten me. " And they both watched as he stepped out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

After a few agonizing minutes of complete silence, both of the agents finally turned away from the door satisfied that it wasn't opening any time soon and again looked at each other. Both agents were visibly relieved. Frowning Emily stated,

"That totally ruined my death scene,"

JJ agreed.

* * *

Thank you!

-HCB


	5. Chapter 5

To Turn Back

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

BOOM!

A loud crackling sound filled the sky moments after a beautiful streak of lightning casted a bright flash of light across the road. Rain splattered on to the road and windshield as the steady hum of four vehicles made its way up the dark path towards their destination.

Dr. Spencer Reid placed his head against the window as he stared out into the dark, stormy night. It was a strangely beautiful sight, but at the same time it had an ominous and dangerous feel. The trees were swaying in the winds and leaves were swirling about as if they were unsure on which way to go. It was almost like the woods and everything in it was communicating somehow with the sky or that both the woods and the sky were trying to warn the determined travelers of trouble ahead.

"_ETA is about twenty minutes," _Agent Hotchner's voice came through the speaker in the car, "_We need to assume that the Unsub is armed and dangerous. Be fast and efficient…"_

Reid closed his eyes, tuning out his boss while trying to calm his nerves. Because at this moment all he felt was a strange and peculiar feeling of hope that confused him. Spencer Reid was not sure if it was good or not. He could only pray that they wouldn't be too late. It was 1:42…

Seven hours and forty two minutes past six.

…..

"Do you think that really was his wife on the phone?" JJ asked glancing at her critically injured friend. She had spent the last part of – however long it was trying to pull the chain that bound her to the wall out, and she was pretty sure it was getting loose. Emily had been completely silent the whole time except for her ragged breathing.

"I don't know… It could have been, but he also could have just said that in order to regain some of his control." Emily wheezed.

"If it was her, what does that mean for you?"

"He'll probably kill me, then you. And if it wasn't his wife…he'll probably kill us any way," Emily stated plainly.

"Great," JJ whispered.

"Don't worry Jayje; the team will be here soon." Emily smiled comfortingly at her friend.

JJ smiled back.

"Thank you Em," JJ blurted unexpectedly.

"For what?" Emily's eyebrows furrowed questioningly. JJ opened her mouth to reply, but stopped as the sound of someone running fast down the stairs caught their attention. The Metal door flew open with so much force JJ was sure it was going to fly right off of its hinges. A red-eyed Malcolm stomped into the room, fuming with anger. His dark green shirt was dirty with blood stains, and he clutched the knife in his hand so tight that JJ felt that nothing could ever get him to release it. He stood straight over Emily, who quickly looked over at JJ. A look desperation and fear in her eyes… she was scared.

"It was a trick." Malcolm seethed, "she only called to distract me." Emily's eyes widened… that meant the team was on the way; they were coming.

"But it doesn't matter because it will be too late for you."

JJ anxiously pulling on the chain as she watched the knife rise above the unsub's head in slow motion. "NO! NO! Let me go! Let me help her!" She screamed she couldn't watch this, "I am supposed to help her!"

The wall was starting to break away.

"Goodbye Agent Prentiss. I win."

JJ was now hysterically tugging at the chain.

Emily turned to her friend. _I'm sorry J-_

The chain snapped.

The knife came crashing down for a fatal blow.

"NO!" JJ shrieked as she rushed over plowing into the Unsub.

Malcolm lost his balance just before the knife was plunged into her friend's chest, but not before it delivered a nasty, deep, potentially life-threatening gash across her stomach.

Emily gasped as the knife ripped through her skin causing excruciating pain. A strange sticky warmth covered her shirt and Emily looked down to realize that her once white shirt was blood red. Malcolm picked himself up from the floor confused, and he picked up the knife and was ready to stab again when the most heavenly sound of sirens filled the air, and he took off, running up the stairs and out leaving the door wide open.

"Emily!" A comforting voice yelled at her, and she opened her eyes. The whole room was spinning, and she couldn't focus. A warm touch was holding her hand, but she couldn't see who. Everything was blurry, she felt like her entire body was racing yet she felt so weak. "Hang on, Emily they are here."

"Jay..."

"Yeah Em. I am here." Suddenly the world was no longer spinning and with a painful stop Emily again opened her eyes to see bright blue ones looking at her. Looking past her friend she saw the open door and knew that she had to at least get her friend out.

"Run JJ! Get out," Emily whispered loudly.

"No Em. I'm staying right here. Help is here. The team is here." JJ cried as she held tightly to her best friend's hand, not willing to let it go. Emily eyes were burning as she looked at her one hand being held safely between JJ's other two. The sound of gun fire from outside filled the air and Emily could hear her name being called.

"DOWN HERE!" JJ yelled knowing that they could not hear her. Emily's eyes began to close, "No Emily. Look at me please. I'm right here. I'll always be here."

"JJ, stay with me?"

"I will always be here," JJ smiled through her tears. She felt like her heart was disintegrating into a zillion pieces, as she watched Emily bleed out on a dirty floor. _Please! Let her live. _JJ plead, her tears falling onto their bloody hands. The line between life and death disappearing.

Emily closed her eyes, but not before hearing the desperate shout of Agent Morgan calling her name as he descended the stairs into her prison.

"I found her!" Agent Morgan called as he rushed to his partner's side. "Emily?" He felt a little relief as she partly opened her eyes.

"Took…you… long …enough," Emily rasped. Derek chuckled worriedly as paramedics flew down the stair followed by Rossi, Hotch, and Reid. They loaded her on the stretcher and up the stairs and outside where the rain was now falling softly and you could see the stars.

Looking up, Emily smiled as she breathed clean air and the rain sprinkled her face. It felt good and it was a beautiful sight. But suddenly she became aware that JJ was no longer holding her hand, and she felt alone. Despite the fact that Morgan was walking beside her she tried to sit up, but a searing blast of pain stopped her.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Morgan exclaimed.

"Where is JJ? Is she alright? Derek, where is she? Go help her." Emily stammered anxiously… as they got closer to the ambulance. Shocked Morgan stopped walking and watched as they placed her in the ambulance.

"Morgan. What is it?" Hotch asked worriedly as he fell into place next to his agent.

"She told me to go and help JJ."

Hotch looked up into the stars trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Taking a deep breath he looked over at Morgan.

"Go ride with her and we will meet you there."

"But what about-"

"I'm not sure."

As he climbed into the ambulance and sat down next to Emily who seemed barely conscious a single tear fell down his cheek. And he hoped he didn't have to tell her again that JJ, her best friend died two months ago.

A young blond woman stood on the road in the rain watching as the ambulance containing her friend drove off to the nearest hospital. Her arms were crossed in front of her, and she went unnoticed by the law enforcement officers that surrounded the place. She smiled as she witnessed the remainder of her team climb into their cars and disappear into the darkness.

"Good job guys." Her voice went unheard as it was carried with the wind and the leaves unsure where to go.

* * *

Surprise! Well some of you saw it coming, but yep. JJ is not actually there. I still have a few chapters in mind for this story, but how was it? Anyway, thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites, and for reading! I really appreciate it.

-HCB


	6. Chapter 6

To Turn Back

A Criminal Minds Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

The clean, white hallways were dark and cold as it neared the early hour of 5 AM. Nurses and doctors did their best to keep quiet as they continued their rounds, checking on their sleeping patients. Down the hall, the soft sounds of a television program played as the 42 year old mother of two tried to get rid of her insomnia. Music fluttered about as the 85 year old man sat by his sleeping wife hoping that their favorite songs will help her heal. A daughter sat next to her mother humming a beautiful lullaby that her mother had always sung to her. All of them hoping to have another tomorrow with their loved ones.

It wasn't much different a few doors down where a young FBI Agent was sleeping on her hospital bed in a white gown. She was deathly pale and her breathing was slightly irregular due to the extreme pain she was feeling. Next to her was a member of her team, his head resting against one hand while he slept uncomfortably on the chair. Worry was plastered on his face because even in sleep he couldn't escape the memories of the events that led them to this spot.

Derek Morgan woke up to the sound of footsteps entering the room. He immediately brought his hand to his gun as he turned to look at the intruder. It was Emily's nurse, Miss Carter. Seeing that she had woken one of them up she stopped in her tracks and stared at the gun that was half way out of its holster.

"I'm sorry to wake you Agent Morgan, but I am here to check on Ms. Prentiss." Rubbing his eyes, he clicked the gun back into its place and apologized to the nurse. He cast a sad look on his injured friend and sighed. "She should wake up soon and when she does, she'll most likely be in lot of pain, so please ring for a doctor. Just press this button right here or yell out into the hall. "The nurse smiled showing Morgan the button.

"Thanks." Nurse Carter smiled,

"I'll be back to check on her in an hour." After the nurse left Morgan returned his attention to his friend. The rest of the team had gone back to the hotel, but should arrive here soon. Garcia was still at the BAU, due to another team needing her help. He covered his eyes with his hand as he thought of the last thing that Emily said to him.

"_Where is JJ? Is she alright? Derek, where is she? Go help her." _

A knock on the door tore Morgan from his thoughts as he looked up to see his boss standing in the door way. With a simple gesture, Morgan got up and followed Hotch into the hallway.

"How is she?" Hotch asked.

"Doctor said she was lucky, that the wound wasn't as deep as they initially thought. Any deeper and there would have been a big chance of her bleeding out before we even reached the hospital. Anyway, she received several stitches and will be in a lot of pain for the next few weeks, but they expect a full recovery. She'll have a nasty scar though, oh and she has a mild concussion." Hotch nodded, "there is something I don't understand though Hotch."

"What is it?"

"Emily's wound, it doesn't fit with his M.O., and Malcolm stabbed his victims with one blow to the chest. Not a slash through the stomach. He had plenty of time, so why the change?"

"Maybe it was a form of torture and not for the kill," Hotch added not having thought of that before. "Has she woken up yet?"

"No, but the nurse said it could be any time now," Derek answered, glancing at the sleeping Emily Prentiss.

"So she hasn't asked about -," Hotch paused, it had been a sore subject for everyone the past two months, so he took a deep breath and continued, "She hasn't asked about J- Agent Jareau?"

It was still hard.

Morgan shook his head, "If she does?"

"We tell her."

They both glimpsed at their friend hoping that they wouldn't have to. Aaron Hotchner's phone rang only once before he quickly answered it. "Hotchner…what...yes, I'll be right there."

Morgan stared at him expectantly, "There is something at the crime scene that they want me to look at. Call me if anything happens and I will be back soon," Hotch started to walk away, but turned around, "When Emily wakes up and I am not here, you need to tell her."

"But-"

"Reid and Rossi will be here shortly."

_Oh Emily, I'm sorry you have to go through this again._

**Two Hours Later**

Emily slowly opened her eyes, but quickly shut them again as she became painfully aware of the bright white room she was in. _Ugh….hospitals. They really should pick a nice dull color. _

"Emily? Hey Princess… open your eyes for me okay, you can do it." _I know I can open my eyes, Agent Morgan. It's the freaking' light… that's all. _Emily again struggled to open her eyes and adjust to the brightness. Her whole body ached, but her head was killing her... She turned her head only to be blinded by the sun's bright burning rays shining on her.

"Get rid of it," Emily groaned, shutting her eyes once more.

"Get rid of what?"

"The sun Derek…the sun, it is trying kill me," Emily answered; laughing Agent Morgan stood up and shut the blinds. Feeling the infuriating source of light leave she opened her eyes and gazed at her friend.

"Oh good, you are awake. I was starting to worry," Doctor Collins smiled as he walked into the fairly dim room. "How are you feeling?"

Emily raised her eyebrows incredulously.

"Alright silly question, what is your pain level… 1 being the best you have ever been besides few sudden stings here and there and 10 being that you literally can't move because if you do you might not ever be able to be put back together again?"

"5."

"Emily," Morgan said sternly.

"Okay fine, 8. How much longer do I have to be her Doc?"

"We would like to keep you for another 24 hours to be safe, but we will see how the next 12 go okay?"

Emily nodded giving her thanks as the doctor left the room. She then looked at Morgan, "I bet you, I am out of here in 6."

"No, No, Missy you are staying right here until you are cleared." Emily just smirked.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Rossi and Reid are packing up the precinct, Hotch is at the crime scene and Garcia is still at the BAU, but it took three security officers, Strauss threatening her job, and a phone call from Hotch promising her that you were fine and that we would be home soon before they got her back into her office."

Emily smiled.

"What happened to the Unsub?"

"He is dead. Malcolm tried to shoot his way out, he didn't hurt anybody though."

"His wife?"

"Safe and at her sister's house, she is relieved that this is over, but she feels guilty."

"He thought we were hiding her. When me and J-"Emily paused, she couldn't believe she had forgotten to ask about her friend.

"Morgan, where is JJ? How is she?" Agent Morgan looked down.

He didn't know how to tell her.

* * *

So, I hope to post the next chapter later today.

Thank you for everything!

-HCB


	7. Chapter 7

To Turn Back

A Criminal Minds Story

Chapter 7

* * *

"Morgan. Where is JJ?" Emily whispered, knowing she wasn't going to like the answer. _But Malcolm never really hurt her, did he? _Emily was so confused. Something was prickling her eyes and she ran her bandaged hand through her hair. Her throat was tight and she was clutching the white blanket for some sort of comfort. "Morgan?"

"I'm sorry Emily…" He breathed, "JJ died two months ago."

"No…" Emily's hand involuntarily covered her opened mouth, "No…"

"I'm sorry Emily," Morgan reached for her, but she pulled back. She didn't understand JJ couldn't be dead because she was there. She was with Emily, JJ was holding her hand.

"She was there Morgan. She saved me. JJ saved me," Emily shouted angrily, "She was chained to the wall, but it broke and she pushed him over, just before…"

"Emily, JJ died two months ago." Emily felt very hot and her eyes were now burning. She didn't believe it, she couldn't believe it. The air around her was heavy and it was so hot.

"No…" Emily began fumbling with the wires attached to her body, hoping to yank them out.

"Emily stop! What are you doing?"

"I've got to find her. She's not dead Morgan. She's not."

The room was boiling, and she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Emily she is. JJ is dead. She was never with you, and she's not coming back," Morgan screamed, Emily stopped moving, "Emily…"

"Get out, Derek."

"But,"

"Get out!" Derek left, slamming the door shut behind him. Emily felt swollen, she wasn't angry or mad anymore. Because the moment she heard the door close, it came back to her. She remembered that stormy night two months ago…

_Oh, JJ._

Emily put her head in her hands...

_You were there…_

She couldn't stop the water from pooling in her eyes…

_But you're not here…_

And she cried.

...

Derek Morgan stomped into the empty bathroom, punching one of the stall doors shut. He was so angry, no, he was furious… he didn't understand how she could make him tell her again. He didn't understand why she couldn't remember. He didn't understand her.

JJ was not coming back. She would never come back, and Emily needed to understand that. His anger dissolved as he slid with his back against the wall until he was sitting on the floor. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He thought of that night two months ago…

_"Jennifer Jareau?" A doctor holding a clipboard stated as he entered the waiting room. The whole team stood up, besides Emily who was trying to rid her hands of the blood that stained them in the bathroom. _

_"I'm sorry, but Ms. Jareau didn't make it. She lost too much blood and we were unable to save her."_

_"No…"_

…

Derek Morgan was angry… But now He was angry at JJ. She shouldn't have left. She was never supposed to. If she wasn't so stupid she would be alive. She would be here, because Emily needed her. The team needed her. _Why didn't you just lay low, JJ? Why did you do this to us, to Henry, to Will? _

"I just don't understand, JJ," Morgan choked.

He didn't want to understand,

Because he needed her too…

And he wasn't angry anymore…

Derek Morgan cried for the first time in a very long time.

...

Agent David Rossi sat in the waiting room with a Dr. Spencer Reid. They had arrived just in time to hear the end of the conversation which led to Agent Morgan slamming the door and stomping off. They hadn't dared to enter Emily's room knowing that she needed some time to process.

"I miss her." Spencer Reid stated, breaking the silence.

"Me too," Rossi smiled sadly.

Both of their thoughts drifted off to their blond colleague, their fallen friend.

The beginning of tears gathered in their eyes.

…

Agent Aaron Hotchner slowly stepped down into the small square room that they had just pulled their injured agent out of hours before. He didn't want to be down there, he would definitely prefer being at the side of his fellow agents during this time, but the sheriff insisted that he come. So there he was standing in the small room. In the corner where they found Emily, there was still a large puddle of blood that was slowly drying onto the dirty floor. But it was the other corner that Agent Hotchner was told to look at. Getting closer he looked down to see a chain that seemed to have broken off of the wall and a small picture that had been drawn in the dirt.

It was of a little boy with a star in his hand.

He snapped a picture of it with his phone.

The words of a deceased friend echoed in his heart…

"_You will always be my baby star." _

And he understood.

Agent Hotchner stood up and walked out of that room. He looked up into the sky and saw the storm clouds forming.

It was going to rain again.

He thanked the officers and walked to his car.

It wasn't until he was a good twenty minutes from the scene that Aaron allowed a tear to slip through his tough exterior.

...

Penelope Garcia sat in her office staring at the phone. She desperately wished she was with her team, comforting her friend. But Strauss would not have it. So there Garcia sat… Morgan had told her what Emily had asked him when they finally found her and it worried her.

A picture on her memory wall caught her attention. It was of her and JJ… It was taken five years ago.

"I miss you, Jayje, we all miss you… so much."

Sitting alone, Garcia cried,

For her team,

For Emily,

For JJ.

* * *

Thank you!

-HCB


	8. Chapter 8

To Turn Back

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

A young blond woman sat awake, as her entire team slept in their injured friend's hospital room. Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, and Reid were all on chairs that the hospital staff brought in. Garcia, who had finally been able to convince Strauss to let her fly down for the night was on a cot and Emily was right in the middle surrounded by everyone else. The hospital had been very understanding and allowed the team to stay overnight. Even though they should have left hours ago, they weren't quite ready… as if getting on that plane and returning to Quantico would bring back the harsh truth of her not being there. Of JJ not being there and they felt that if they could just stay here, where in the last few days she had been very real to Emily and for a moment they could all pretend that JJ was there, with them, exactly where she should be.

The blond FBI Agent laughed at the thought. _Don't they realize that I will always be here? _JJ shook her head as she sat in the extra chair that had accidentally been brought into the room. She felt very at peace being with her team and knowing that they were safe. She knew it wouldn't last long though. There was somewhere else she belonged now, somewhere beautiful and light, and way up high. A familiar feeling washed over her as she stood up.

It was time to say goodbye.

But suddenly she didn't want to.

She wanted to stay.

She wanted to live.

She wanted to grow up.

Grow old.

To see Henry and to teach him and to tell him that Mommy will always love him.

To be with Will.

To stay part of this team. Her team.

Sure she could watch from above, but JJ wanted to be there to live in every moment. Because there is one thing that they always tell you to expect when you are in your time of dying… they tell you that your life will flash before your eyes. But what they don't tell you is that you see the life of loved ones go by too.

You see every moment that you are going to miss.

JJ let out one tear of regret, but then got over it, because she lived a life. A very good life. Silently she walked to every single member of her team and kissed them on a forehead. A simple goodbye to the ones she loved. As she reached Emily, her friend shifted uncomfortably in her sleep. A pained expression streaked across her face. Out of habit, JJ placed her hand on Emily's forehead searching for a fever. Satisfied that her best friend didn't have signs of a terrible infection she leaned over and placed a friendly kiss on her forehead.

"Goodbye Em," JJ smiled and started towards the door.

"Goodbye JJ," JJ turned around while the hand that had been reaching for the handle dropped to her side. She looked to see Emily awake, her eyes showed an understanding. "I'll miss you."

"Take care of Henry for me. Don't forget that you promised to get him ice cream," JJ added desperately, her voice tight.

"And to splash in puddles," Emily added, "I won't forget."

"Promise?" JJ choked out.

"I promise." Emily assured her, her bottom lip trembling. She watched helplessly as her best friend reached for the door, opening it.

"Stay out of trouble, don't make me come back here," JJ half-heartedly warned.

Emily gave a chuckled sob as she wiped the tears from underneath her red eyes. "Don't count on it, I'm a rebel."

JJ shook her head while rolling her eyes, "Oh, and Emily?"

Emily waited expectantly,

"I'm going to miss you too." The door shut softly behind JJ as she stepped out into the hallway and disappeared.

Emily sat alone staring at the now empty space by the door, and she fell into peaceful sleep thinking about a friend she knew who lived a good life. A very good life.

Four months later…

It was a cold, rainy November day, and the beginnings of the snowy season were finally starting to show itself to the state of Virginia. Emily kept her head low as she walked through the nearly empty cemetery towards the sadly familiar grave. She was bundled up in a black coat, her hair blowing with the wind, her red rain boots keeping her feet dry as she stopped at the light gray stone.

"Hey JJ," Emily whispered, placing the small plastic butterfly she had found at a toy store on the grass by the stone. "I found this and thought it needed to be here. You could probably name what type it is, but I just thought you would like it."

"Aunt Emily!" A small boy screamed as he ran across the cemetery towards his aunt before jumping into her arms.

"Hi Henry, are you ready for our big day?" Emily smiled, ignoring the twinge of stinging pain the dashed through her stomach as she lifted Henry into her arms.

"Yes! I even wearing my rain shoes that Mommy bought me," Henry added lifting his leg up to show his aunt the dark green rain boots that had soccer balls all over them.

"Those are perfect. Your Mommy knew her shoes," Emily laughed.

"Yes she did," A familiar accent, replied as Emily turned to see William LaMontagne Jr. finally reach them. "And Henry what do we say about running in a cemetery?"

"It's not nice," Henry frowned, "But Daddy, I was so excited to see Aunt Emily and Mommy that I couldn't keep walking when I know running is faster."

"Alright, why don't you go talk to Mommy while I speak with Aunt Emily okay?" Will shook his head and looked at Emily, who had put Henry down, so he could talk to his mom, "Thank you for doing this, I really appreciate it and I know JJ does too."

"Of course," Emily smiled, "How are you doing?"

"Fine. Henry still doesn't quite understand why Mommy can't come home from heaven to at least read him a bed time story, but it's getting better."

"And how are YOU doing?"

"I miss her. I miss her so much Emily. But it is getting better." Emily smiled and gave Will a hug.

"I am so willing to watch Henry anytime, okay? Just let me know… Just because Pen and Reid are his Godparents, don't forget that I am Favorite Aunt Emily."

Will laughed and called over to his boy, "Alright Buddy, say bye to Mommy it's time to go."

"Bye Mommy… I gotta go. I'm getting ice cream. "Henry added, blowing his mom a kiss. He grabbed Emily's hand, while waving goodbye to his father with the other one. Will smiled, thankful to have so many people that loved his son.

_I think we are going to be okay Jayje, _He thought.

"Aunt Emily. Are we going to splash in puddles too?" Henry questioned excitedly.

"You bet we are."

"I wish Mommy could come."

"Me too Buddy, Me too."

As the wind blew and the rain started to fall a young mother watched her son exit the cemetery in his little green rain shoes, a comforting feeling washed over her, and she knew that they really would be okay.

* * *

The End!Thank you for reading the story.I am so very grateful to all of you. I hope you liked it,but if not, I loved being able to share it. So, again, thank you for reading. You're the best!

-HCB


End file.
